


All the Way | Original Crossover Story

by scorpiuus



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Original Fiction, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiuus/pseuds/scorpiuus
Summary: My name is Isabel Samvia Magnolia.I have put on dresses larger than an average human. I have fled from my own country. I have been a lady in waiting. I have gone into hiding. I was chased down by the Country of Samavia's army younger than most even learn about them.You may have heard of me.My name is Quiet Trust.I have stolen princesses back from sleeping, evil kings. I burned down the town of Traunion. I have spent the night with Kuzuko and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University in the Country of Hayuel at a younger age than most are let in. I tread the paths by midnight that others fear to speak of during the day. I have talked to gods, loved both women and men, and done deeds that have earned me an infamous and famous title.You may have heard of me.So begins the tale in Fantasy and Fanfiction literature---the story of a runaway told in her own voice. It is a tale of sorrow, a tale of survival, a tale of one girl's search for her meaning in the universe, and how that search, and the impossible will that drove it, gave birth to a legend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> © This story belongs to me  
> ©Isabel Magnolia belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Some writing is inspired by "The Name of the Wind" by Patrick Rothfuss  
> 〈ⓌⒶⓇⓃⒾⓃⒼ〉This story contains the following: Violence, sexuality, strong language, nudity, and/or other mature themes. Do not read if offended by any of these themes!

It was late autumn again. The Mushaira Inn laid in silence, as did the entire town of O'Khasis.

Autumn leaves glided against the stone paths guiding the small groups of maidens and gentlemen around the small, secluded town, though there was no wind. The crowd was almost dead silent, however, murmurs from the far from ordinary peasants echoed through the hollow allies. There was no music if there were it would have filled the Inns with loud dancers; If there had been a crowd, it would have filled the Inns and homes with the clanking of mugs, laughter from the beings that danced and sung while intoxicated during the dark hours. If  _they_  had been here then...but no,  _they_  weren't, of course, they weren't here. As a matter a fact, none of these things had accrued currently, and so the murmurs of the peasants remained.

Inside the Mushaira Inn were a few of men, a certain pair huddled around by the far left end of the bar. They drank in between their silent words. The crackling of the fire in the back center was all that was heard, aside from the gulps of beer and murmurs of gossip by the drunken men. The silence would seem unbearable to some people, though a few of them enjoyed it. A yellow-orange light slowly shined through the cracks of the Mushaira Inn's doors before the sound of broken glass falling to stone came from right outside of it. Each of the groups of men turned to the door to see what the small commotion was about. The door opened, a loud creaking following after it. A figure stood in the doorway, the figure's face and the body were hidden, however, due to the figure's breasts, you could tell it was a female. She had true midnight navy hair, blue as the dark ocean at midnight. Her eyes were the same color from what could be seen; Dark and distant from their surroundings, yet, fixed into a glare and focused as she shut the door and walked over to the back of the Inn silently and alone, the Inn's door swinging back and forth for a few seconds.

 

The men returned to the Mushaira Inn soon returned to their almost silent gossip spreading around O'Khasis.


	2. Chapter I - The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Isabel Samvia Magnolia.
> 
> I have put on dresses larger than an average human. I have fled from my own country. I have been a lady in waiting. I have gone into hiding. I was chased down by the Country of Samavia's army younger than most even learn about them.
> 
> You may have heard of me.
> 
> My name is Quiet Trust.
> 
> I have stolen princesses back from sleeping, evil kings. I burned down the town of Traunion. I have spent the night with Kuzuko and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University in the Country of Hayuel at a younger age than most are let in. I tread the paths by midnight that others fear to speak of during the day. I have talked to gods, loved both women and men, and done deeds that have earned me an infamous and famous title.
> 
> You may have heard of me. 
> 
> So begins the tale in Fantasy and Fanfiction literature---the story of a runaway told in her own voice. It is a tale of sorrow, a tale of survival, a tale of one girl's search for her meaning in the universe, and how that search, and the impossible will that drove it, gave birth to a legend.

It was late again, and the usual crowd gathered in the Mushaira Inn. While 10 wasn't really a crowd, it's all the Inn ever received during these times, being the times they were anyway.

Old Man James was filling his usual role as the storyteller and rant receiver. The young men and woman sipped their drinks silently and listening intensely. In the back the room, a young woman stirred her mug with a tea spoon and gave a small smirk to herself, over hearing the all too familiar story.

"When Quiet awoke, she realized she had been captured. They had taken all of her weapons and stripped her of all her tools! But that wasn't the worst of the situation..." he paused for effect "They took her key too!" he exclaimed quietly. Harry, Leo, and Arthur nodded to one another. Having grown up together, they all grew up listening to James' stories and ranting to him every once in a while. James peered over close to the newest member of their small group, the old Lady in Waiting to The Country of Samavia, also known as Isabel. "Do you know what that meant, young 'in?" Everyone called the girl "Young 'in" despite the fact she had such an important role and title, she was still at a young age and quite small. She would most likely remain as "Young 'in" until she got taller or beat someone to a bloody pulp. She nodded slowly, "The Amulet's Curse." She stated shakily. "That's correct." James said approvingly "The Curse. Anyone who removes the key off her neck gets the amulet's curse. The poor souls. Now Quiet— "

"But how come they hadn't killed Quiet when they had the chance? And how did they find Quiet if she works in the shadows?" Isabel interrupted. "Hush, young 'in, you'll get the answers soon enough," Leo said. "Just let him tell the story."

"No need for that, Leo." Harry wagered "The young 'in is just curious to hear the story," he said, chuckling a little. Isabel sheepishly spoke up, "What exactly happened to Lord Francis and Lady Gomora." She said, scared for their reaction.

 

Harry and Leo stopped beckoning over nonsense and looked over to her. "Young 'in, you don't know?" Arthur spoke up, scratching his brown khaki hair. She shook her head. James leaned closer to the girl, "They were kidnapped." He whispered in her ear, taking a sip out of his mug.


End file.
